Rob Paulsen
Rob Paulsen (1956- ) Film Deaths *''Eyes Of Fire (1983)'' [Jewell Buchanan]: Shot in the neck with an arrow by a Native American warrior, he later dies in his wife's Caitlin Baldwin arms. *''Jonny Quest Vs The Cyber Insects (1995)'' [Hadji/425]: 425 is killed (offscreen by) Dr. Zin's (Jeffrey Tambor) genetically enhanced insects as punishment for failure. (Hadji survives the film). *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002;animated)'' [Hota Wata/Killa Drilla/Doot Da Doot Da Doos]: Hota Wata drowns when the girls dig a tunnel that leads into the sewers causing him to get sucked in along with his water, Killa Drilla is killed when Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) grabs his drill which ejects him from his seat and crashes into the street, and the Doot Da Doota Da Doo Doos are killed in an explosion when Bubbles zaps one of them with her eye beams and causes his jet pack to explode which wipes out the entire squad. TV Deaths *''Animaniacs: Ballad Of Magellan (1996;animated)'' Magellan/Yakko: Ferdinand Megellan is stabbed to death (offscreen) with spears by natives, he is then seen as a ghost. Yakko survives. (Played for comic effect). *''Histeria!: The Wild West (1998;animated)'' Custer/Various: George Custer is shot to death (offscreen) with arrows by Native American warriors. (played for comic effect). *''The Powerpuff Girls:The RowdyRuff Boys (1999)'' [Brick/Boomer]: Brick and Boomer explode along with Butch Roger L. Jackson after being kissed by the girls Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, and Tara Strong. (They are later brought back to life by Him (Tom Kane) in "The Boys Are Back In Town") *''Thumb Wars:The Phantom Cuticle (1999;animated)'' [Oobedoob Benubi/Thumbtrooper]: Oobedoob Benubi is cut in half by Black Helmet Man (Mark DeCarlo) after he distracts him during their light sabre duel, the Thumbtrooper is shot by Han Duet (Ross Scafer). (Both played for comic effect). *''Histeria!: North America (2000;animated)'' Custer\Various: Killed (offscreen) in the Battle Of Little Bighorn. (played for comic effect). *''Harvey Birdman: Guitar Control (2004;animated)'' Louie: Beaten to death with a guitar by Peanut (Thomas Allen). *''Danny Phantom:The Ultimate Enemy (2005)'' [Jack Fenton/The Box Ghost/Technus]: Jack Fenton is killed in an explosion along with Maddie (Kath Soucie), Jazz (Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Tucker (Ricky D'Shon Collins, Sam Grey Delise), and Principal Lancer (Ron Perlman) when Dark Danny (Eric Roberts) blows up the school in an alternate reality, this is undone when Danny (David Kaufman) goes back in time to stop this event from happening. (The Box Ghost and Technus being ghosts died long before the main timeline of the series). *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Power Inside Her (2016)'' [Donatello]: Disintegrated when Mae Whitman used her psychic powers on him during their confrontation. He is brought back to life when Mae used her powers on his remains to revive him. Video Game Deaths *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) ''[Gray Fox]: Crushed to death underneath Metal Gear controlled by Cam Clarke as David Hayter watches in horror. See also Greg Eagles for the original Metal Gear Solid ''game. *God Of War (2005)'' Soldier: Sacrificed by Kratos (T.C. Carson) using a machine that ignites several torches to burn him to death through a cage. Gallery Tumblr_ogxpv6UskN1rmhk25o4_1280.png|Rob Paulsen's animated death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Power Inside Her. Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accidental bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by burning